The Shipper's Anthology of Penguin Literature
by hilandncr
Summary: Contributors: XFChemist, selene0789, amaradangeli, sasha713, fems, Cairistiona, Wild Flower, hlndncr, A. Karswyll, Akamaimom, and trinity3. This is a series of drabbles, all approximately 100 words, that were written in celebration of the Tenth Annual Sam/Jack Ship Day on the GateWorld Forum.
1. Lost in a Storm

**The Shipper's Anthology of Penguin Literature**

**Contributors: XFChemist, selene0789, amaradangeli, sasha713, fems, Cairistiona, Wild Flower, hlndncr, A. Karswyll, Akamaimom, and trinity3**

Disclaimer: The contributors claim no rights to these characters. No remuneration of any kind has been exchanged in relation to this work of fiction. All rights are retained by the legal owners of the Stargate franchise, its subsidiaries, licensees and assigns.

This is a series of drabbles, all approximately 100 words, that were written in celebration of the Tenth Annual Sam/Jack Ship Day on the GateWorld Forum. Each chapter has a theme and each of the stories in that chapter somehow relate to or follow that theme. In addition to prose, some stories also include a haiku. The stories may be happy, sad, sweet or a little naughty (but still T rated or below). Together they showcase the many facets of the beautiful relationship shared by Sam and Jack throughout the years.

**Chapter 1: Lost in a Storm**

**By XFchemist**

Years ago he was lost and alone, like a boat in a storm.

He saw only darkness around him.

No light.

No hope.

Then she came in his life.

Her smile like a beacon for his lonely and scarred soul.

Her loving kindness enfolded his spirit, easing his pain.

The shadows of his past began to release their grip on his aching heart.

He learnt that to keep living was worth it if she was in his life.

She was his rock, his harbour.

He left the tempest behind his shoulders.

Now, lying in her arms, he knew he was finally home.

**By selene0789**

For years she played it safe. Focusing on school, then the military, she gave everything she had, and still it wasn't enough. Nothing was ever given back.

But it was predictable, soothing in its regularity. She knew where she was, knew her purpose.

Then, one day, it all changed. _No._ Not one day. Nothing so finite. It happened so slowly, she barely felt it happen. With a nudge and a smirk, she slid deeper into the stormy chaos of emotion until there was no longer a _her_ and _him_. It was a _them_.

And she was lost.

**By amardangeli**

She looked out at the wide spaces around her. Rain fell in sheets so she could scarcely see. Thunder boomed milliseconds after lighting split the sky. Somewhere, out there, the colonel was holed up underneath one of the large bushes that dotted the plain.

She'd relished the opportunity to go off-world with him. Alone. And here they were, just an hour away from the nearest miss of a kiss they'd never had.

Rain soaked her clothes and water pushed the feel of his hands down her arms to settle with the heavy fabric of her trousers on her hips. Perfect.

**By sasha713**

She had always felt that he was her safe harbour. The one person that would keep her tethered when everything was swirling around her like a tempest. The eye of her storm. Completely calm in the face of the chaos that darkened their existence.

She had come to associate him with safety. With the unflinching belief that he would always be there, no matter what storm threatened to jolt them apart. Because that was just what they did for each other.

When she was lost, he was the guiding light that brought her home. And to her, that was more important than any words.

**By fems**

**Jack:**

He had spent most of his adult life serving his country. Did some damn distasteful things.

Some threatened to overwhelm him. Stained his soul.

Losing his little boy by that fatal gunshot had sent him over the edge.

His first mission through the Stargate gave him back his sanity.

The second a new life.

Unlikely friends.

Her.

At first he'd thought nothing of how her smile chased away the lingering darkness.

Until they were separated by a force field. Realization came crashing down on him in a storm of emotions.

He couldn't leave her behind.

Never.

He loved her.

Always.

**Sam:**

She was a woman in a man's world. Had to work twice as hard to prove herself. Get less credit.

The pressure and expectations made her strive for success.

It paid off.

She was assigned to SGC.

He turned her world upside down by simply trusting her.

Without the pressure she thrived.

She fell hard for him. Couldn't imagine life without him.

It was complicated yet simple.

He was the safe haven when she got lost in the storm.

It was more than that.

He accepted her for who she was.

Would rather die than lose her.

It was love.

**By Cairistiona**

She was talking now what felt for him like hours. Something about solar flares and magnetic fields. He wondered if he could go to the cabin for the weekend.

'Sir!'

He realized that she had addressed him several times now.

'What?'

'Everything ok?'

'Sorry Carter, I must have got lost in this storm of science somehow.'

**By Wild Flower**

The wind was howling and the rain was pouring.

Yet here they were, holding each other like the world had dropped away and left them alone in this moment.

He could feel the water pouring over her back but his lips were on hers and it didn't matter.

She felt the thunder crash in her chest but all she knew was his body crushed against hers.

They could have been in any storm on any world in the universe.

Yet, like a force of nature their love was timeless and infinite.

**By hlndncr**

_Lock'd in her embrace  
__Rescue comes by faithful friends.  
__The storm rages on. _

Their shelter was barely a hole in the ground with a thicket for cover. The whole sky seemed to catch fire in an instant. They lost their packs in a mudslide. There was no time to return to the gate or find Daniel and Teal'c. Entwined together for protection, Sam tried to explain the phenomena, a way to push back her fears. Jack let her technobabble sooth away his own.

After the tempest their teammates found them cold, drawn, and clinging to one another.

With effort they trudged back to the gate, not letting go until they were safely home.

**By A. Karswyll**

"Listen to this," Sam complained, "'they were lost in a storm of passion'—"

Jack plucked the book from her hands and held it over the end of the couch.

"Hey! Jack, give that back!" Sam squirmed over him.

"Nah-uh," Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Jaack," Sam stretched further and protested nosily when Jack dropped the book onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Flush in body and face, her breath caught at the intense look in his eyes.

"Forget the book," Sam breathlessly murmured and got lost in the storm of passion her husband could create.

**By Akamaimom**

For a moment, the world shifted. He could see her in the muddle of it, just behind the machine, her eyes his salvation. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. His jaw clenched against the whirlwind of realization that crested within.

He'd rather be _anywhere_ than here—rather be lost in an actual maelstrom than sit bound to this chair with her cerulean gaze boring into his soul.

"Why?" The other voice seemed to come from beyond the storm.

He battled-only to surrender to the chasm he saw before him.

"Because I care about her."

_Falling. _

_Falling. _

_Lost._

**By trinity3**

He should run from it. This feeling. It was wrong on every level but the one that transcended right and wrong.

Jack knew he loved Sam, whether he could admit it out loud or not. Together they'd been through dog fights, ambush, torture, death and life; but even then, in the midst of the chaos, he'd never lost his center.

Yet, sitting alone now, in the torturous tranquility of his living room without Sam, Jack couldn't explain why he felt like he was somehow, lost in a storm.


	2. Teasing and Compliments

**Chapter 2: Teasing and Compliments**

**By XFchemist**

Jack saw Sam sitting at her bench, bent over a mysterious doohickey.

A particular line in the middle of her forehead was the sign her mind was totally focused on her work.

Her shoulders were tense, like they were supporting the destiny of the universe, a fact way too close to the reality.

He started talking to her and, after some lame jokes and compliments, he saw her face lit up with that megawatt smile he loved.

The fate of the galaxy was still unsure but Jack knew he had done his job. Carter was happier and more relaxed. It was the only thing that mattered to him.

**By amaradangeli**

"You know, you look pretty cute with that mud all over you."

She glared at him. That was cute too.

"And those little purple petals stuck to your nose…"

"Sir," she growled.

"You should wear your hair slicked back more often."

She lifted a self-conscious hand to the mud coated locks.

"Brunette sort of works for you."

"Okay," she started on a rant, "that's enough. It's hot. I'm tired. I look like crap. I get it."

"Ah, Carter. Can't you just take a compliment?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and stalked off.

He didn't try to hide his smile.

**By fems**

**Sam:**

She was smart.

Always had been and hopefully always would be.

It was a blessing and an important part of who she was.

She could see that now.

It hadn't always been like that.

As a kid there had been expectations of her and tremendous pressure for her to succeed.

Everyone was always so serious and focused.

Never a kind word or compliment, just a knowing smile or nod.

Now, at SGC, it was different.

He joked and teased a lot. Tried to make her smile.

She still wasn't good at accepting compliments but he seemed intent on teaching her…

**Jack:**

That first briefing she had seemed determined to prove herself, standing on her soapbox.

He had dreaded working with her.

Until she smiled at one of his jokes.

Oh, she had tried to hide it but it hadn't gone unnoticed.

He cracked jokes to break through her tough exterior.

Always gave praise where praise was due when it came to his men.

The way her eyes lit up and she would smile shyly at a compliment told him enough.

It became his mission to tease or praise her when possible.

He didn't realize his own goofy smile when he succeeded.

**By sasha713**

**(Tag to Moebius)**

"I'm just not used to hearing those things coming out of someone so…" He trailed off and Sam sighed, gearing herself up for the usual assessment of her character from the ones who didn't know her.

_Geek._

"Someone so what?" She asked, disliking the way that she felt under his gaze. Vulnerable.

"Hot." He finished.

His compliment had her feeling hot _inside_ and she just knew that she had to be blushing. She wasn't used to hearing compliments, especially not from a good looking man with intense eyes the colour of chocolate whiskey.

**By Cairistiona**

He glanced at the title of the book, 'How to' was all he could read, the rest was hidden behind her fingers. What could it be, mused he. 'How to save the universe?' or maybe 'How to build a ZPM?'

'Aren't you clever enough by now?' teased he.  
'Not in every subject' answered she and showed him the title.

'How to make compliments'

**By selene0789**

"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman." His eyes focus on hers with an intensity that threatens to steal her breath away. "I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists."

His judgment cuts deeper than his men's, because science forms the core of her. The flame within her is doused with an icy dose of reality.

Years pass; she changes. Promotions, Cassie, Jolinar… Each experience shapes her, until there is nothing of that chip-on-the-shoulder Captain she was.

Then, slowly, in Jack's arms, she becomes nothing but woman.

And he still teases her mercilessly.

**By hlndncr**

_Words that sound unkind,  
Disguise of love on this world—  
Population two._

The village magistrate turned a concerned face to Daniel, "Your leader seems very unhappy with your lady scientist."

"What?" Daniel stuttered confused. "Why would you say that?"

"He has interrupted her work many times, insists she thinks too much, and he called her an . . . _egg head_?. Why does he retain a subordinate he does not trust?"

Daniel struggled to help the magistrate understand. "Actually, Jack is very fond of Sam. That's his way of complimenting her work."

"So on your world an insult is a sign of affection."

"You could say they live in a world all their own."

Daniel sighed, "It's complicated."

**By A. Karswyll**

Sam kept smiling as compliments were showered on her from the men circling her in the open festive pavilion.

"Gentlemen," Jack drawled from behind as his hand settled on her elbow, "I know you'll all hate me for stealing her away..."

"Of course Sir," Sam easily turned away from the men groaning their disappointment. As he led her away she teased, "Needed an escape again?"

Jack shuddered. "No teasing Carter. That woman looks like Hathor and has an appetite to match."

Sam grinned but kept her mouth prudently shut and enjoined dancing again with her CO under the alien sky.

**By Akamaimom**

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He could do this, he found—tease her when he couldn't do anything else about anything.

"Sir."

"Carter?" He knew he'd gotten to her when she didn't answer. "So, what'd he say?"

"Who?"

Another snort. "You know who." After all, the "who" in question was still staring at her from his hot dog cart.

"It was nothing."

"It was blushworthy."

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "He said that he'd have reupped if he'd had someone like me as his CO."

Jack grinned, leaning closer. "Carter, why do you think _I'm_ still here?"


	3. Compromising Positions

**Chapter 3: Compromising Positions**

**By amaradangeli**

"This isn't what it looks like," doesn't even begin to cover it, but they both laugh when they say it at the same time.

He's sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back and Carter's kneeling between his legs, as close to him as she could possibly get, her arms tied around his waist.

The two of them dissolve into giggles again when Teal'c raises one eyebrow.

Jack and Teal'c exchange glances. Daniel doesn't look very comfortable tied up in that chair, but Jack would give his own right arm to trade places with him.

**By selene0789**

_Eyes meet. His hopeful.  
Hers careful, bound by duty.  
"Yeah, sure, you betcha."_

She had plans for the weekend, a fact made bitter by the fact they were with Pete.

She was settling. Jack knew it. Everyone knew, even Pete—that's why he didn't trust her, not completely.

Jack didn't say anything. He couldn't. She was happy—that was all he cared about.

But it didn't ease the ache in his gut when she slung her jacket over her shoulder, smiling her farewell.

He didn't know how it'd come to this, how he'd become so compromised—completely, irreversibly compromised.

She might move on; he might too. But he would never stop loving her.

**By Cairistiona**

He was examing the surface closely, looking for the best point to attack. Here, or better over there?

'Be careful, be careful' he muttered under his breath.

There! A quick strike and nobody would even notice that he had been near it. Piece of cake.

'What are you doing there, leaning all over my cake?' came her voice from behind.

**By Wild Flower**

"Ow, just move a little to the... Eek no not there, further down."

"Carter, I'm trying but you're not making this easy for me."

"Just a little to the left, no, my left, NO MY left."

"Wait... No Carter WAIT!"

Too late, a pair of bodies lands on the seat of the sofa, Jack's body breaking Sam's fall.

Jack looks down at the blonde head currently located somewhere below his chin.

"Carter, this is the last time I help you move ANYTHING!"

A giggle is the only reply.

**By XFchemist**

It was becoming difficult for them to breathe normally.

She could smell the musky scent of his aftershave.

He was trying to control the response of the lower part of his body.

Her left knee was between his thighs.

His right hand lay next to the left side of her head.

Her soft breasts brushed his chest.

The fact that his left arm was still into the air was the only thing that allowed a respectful distance between their faces.

Then Cassie's crystalline voice said: "Jack, Left hand. Yellow".

Crap!

**By A. Karswyll**

"Got it Sir!" Sam exclaimed, bright-eyed and flushed with excitement as she rushed in and triumphantly held the prize aloft.

'Excellent," Jack gloated as he held out his hand for the envelope. "They are so going down."

Sam grinned and passed the envelope off with a flourish. As Jack took it from her, she crowded close to the table he was standing at. "So what now Sir?"

"Now Carter," Jack drew out the sheets of schematics and spread them out, "we plan our attack. There is no way they can win when we have these. Their positions are totally compromised."

**By trinity3**

As General, this suicide mission was Jack's call. The phrase 'Knowledge is Power' translated as a sharp pain in his gut, because this knowledge had Jack as powerless as he'd ever been.

Carter was the first choice. She had the expertise and experience to get the job done.

**No one** had the skill to get out alive.

Straddled over the decision that forced him into a compromising position. Jack picked up the phone, dialed the extension and spoke his decision. "_Send SG-7._" The words flinging him backwards in the chair.

Jack knew Sam would rage against his decision tonight, but she'd do it safe in their bed. He'd deal with the guilt the way he always had; locking it away while, thanking God for one more day.

**By Akamaimom**

"Christmas there, Thanksgiving here."

"Mark's coming for Thanksgiving." She sounded tired. "So, Christmas in DC and Thanksgiving in the Springs?"

"What about New Year's? Don't you have that thing?"

"I could catch a red eye." Her sigh was raw. "I hate this, Jack."

Jack nodded. "I know."

"I just want to be together."

"I know."

His key turned, and he shoved the door open, thumbing his phone off. "So?"

She turned, her phone still at her ear, wonder in her eyes.

"I'm thinking we could compromise."

**By sasha713  
****(Cabin Drabble)**

When someone was caught in a compromising position, it was never the way it looked, but this time, despite all the resistance and hesitation, it was exactly what it looked like.

Daniel catching them just as things had been getting interesting hadn't been part of Sam's plan. Master of bad-timing.

"I'll give you guys…" Thumb hiked over his shoulder, short nod and he was retreating.

"What do you think he thought we were doing?" Sam asked, the moment they had been having fading with the interruption. The mood was potentially ruined.

Jack raised a brow. "This probably." And he kissed her.

Okay, not so ruined after all…

**By hlndncr **

_Washington, D.C.  
__and Area 51  
__Together, apart._

This is not where Sam expected to be. Somewhere along the journey, her life's plan had taken a giant detour with no caution signs warning her of the massive reconstruction her career would have to undergo.

But here she was living alone, working at a secret base in the middle of the desert, rather than travelling the stars with the people she loved.

Head of Stargate research and development was a position to be proud of, but not the one she dreamed of.

Her phone buzzed. Heading to her car, Sam read the new text:

"Flight arrives 8pm. Miss you dearly. x J"

It was a compromise, but so worth it!

**By fems**

**Jack:**

"Cassie!" Jack frowned and opened the door for her to enter. "Weren't you staying with Carter?"

The teen stormed past him and plopped down on the sofa with a grunt. "We had a fight."

Jack dragged a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. It didn't sound like Carter, but Cassie had been acting out a bit since Janet's passing. "What happened?"

"She was being, like, totally unreasonable!"

"Cass?"

"Dominic had stopped by and… well, she kinda walked in on us in a, eh, compromising positi–"

"Ack! Not another word, I don't want to hear it!"

**Sam:**

"Thank you for bringing her back, Sir," Sam said, referring to Cassandra.

He shrugged, looking ill at ease. "Isn't that what this whole shared legal guardian thing is about?"

"I guess."

"I figured you two should talk and that wasn't going to happen with her at my place."

Sam smiled gently. "Did she tell you-"

"Ack! Just talk to her once she gets out of her room and make sure none of the details reach my ears, Carter!"

She chuckled softly at his flushed face, again wondering why Janet had decided they – CO and 2IC – should look after Cassie together…


	4. Among the Stars

**Chapter 4: Among the Stars**

**By amaradangeli**

He held her at nominal safe distance as the band played the standards. "Since when are celebrities invited to these events?"

"Since they started contributing astronomical amounts to campaigns?"

He danced them in a tight circle then led her through a series of intricate steps that left her concerned she'd mangle his toes – or the shine on his shoes.

"It's pathetic to watch decorated officers fall all over themselves to meet someone famous."

"Yes, sir," she humored him.

"You'd think people would have more self-respect –"

"Is that Uma Thurman?"

He spun so fast he smashed her toes. "Where!"

**By XFchemist**

She spent years studying the laws of physics behind the existence of the universe. It was all about numbers, long and complicated mathematical equations that her brain could elaborate so well.

He spent long nights watching the sky through his telescope, letting his eyes wander over the glowing constellations and remembering all the mythological stories created to justify their origin.

They joined the Stargate Program and travelled to hundreds of planets.

They witnessed many of the wonders of the cosmos.

However only now, sitting together on a dock in Minnesota, they truly understood the beauty of a starry night.

**By Cairistiona**

'Come on, let's get inside, it's getting cold.'

'Just a minute', she replied. 'It's so beautiful, the stars above and their reflections on the water surface.'

'Ok, I'll get us something hot to drink.'

As Jack stood up, saying something about his knees getting stiff in the cold, he stumbled and dragged her with him into the lake.

'Now that's cold', squeaked Sam.

'Don't complain, there you are, among the stars in the sky and in the water.'

**By fems**

Her mother used to tell her there was someone out there for everyone when she came home crying because yet another boy had rejected her.

Sam hadn't believed it.

Dreaming of going into space with NASA she'd hoped they would discover other planets and maybe there would be an alien who didn't think she was a freak and love her for herself.

Now, years later, she felt foolish at the memory. She had traveled among the stars only to discover the love of her life was a boy from Minnesota in the body of a fifty-something year old man.

Jack.

**By hlndncr**

_Anniversary:  
__Galaxies of distance clos'd  
__Through the starlit sky_

On a remote pier, Sam looks past the stars of Pegasus and pictures home.

In the Rose Garden Jack peers through the hazy night for an unseeable galaxy.

Sam closes her eyes and imagines she hears the water lapping up against a wooden dock.

Jack closes his eyes and imagines he's breathing in her sweet aroma.

"Happy Anniversary, Jack."

"Happy Anniversary, Sam."

Love whispered among the stars and carried within abiding hearts.

"Colonel Carter, there's an urgent message from Colonel Sheppard's team."

"General O'Neill, the President needs you back in there."

"On my way."

"On my way."

**By Wild Flower**

Sam stood looking out of the large windows on the Asgard ship at the beautiful nebula. The view really was breathtaking and she'd been stood staring, lost in her thoughts for several minutes.

Jack watched her from the doorway, unable to bring himself to tell her that they needed her help on the bridge.

He realised now that his chance to be this close to something this beautiful was extremely rare. Her beauty was beyond imagination like the young stars he could see glowing through the window. He moved forward, hoping one day that he could make her understand.

**By Akamaimom**

By now, he'd be dead. She had long ago resigned herself to that.

She'd mourned the best she could. Now her pain was just a dull, constant ache.

But tonight, she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. There were no more tears left, anyway, were there?

Sitting, Sam surveyed her view. The time dilation had frozen the ships that would bring their deaths into an eerie tableau. She needed this view—she found it motivating, or thought-provoking, or oddly comforting.

And on those moments where she felt this alone, she'd sit and put bow to strings, searching beyond death into the stars.

**By selene0789**

_In her eyes, they glow;  
Stars in their multitude.  
So near, yet so far._

They sparkle there, in a sea of blue.

A minute ago, they'd been in hyperspace, but now the streaks of amorphous greens and blues have sharpened into tiny pinpricks of light that hang against a carpet of black. The sight is miraculous, but it is her eyes that take his breath away.

They shine with wonder, alight with the shine of one truly star-struck. Rosy cheeks and parted lips pull him nearer, like one of those magnets she likes to go on about.

Maybe, he thinks, if he gets close enough, he could even see himself, twinkling amongst the stars.

**By sasha713**

When she had been a girl, she had always been looking up, finding ways to dream about what it would be like to actually go out there amongst the stars she was so awed by.

In her determination to see the cosmos beyond her telescope, she had met the one who would tether her back to earth.

Jack.

She turned, looking at him as he watched her watching those stars through _his_ telescope.

She smiled.

He smiled back.

Being amongst the stars was all well and good, but, being here, on his roof, looking through his telescope with his steady presence right there...

This was where she wanted to be.

**By A. Karswyll**

It was not—surprisingly—the baby monitor that roused Sam, but the softly sung lyrics of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ drifting in through the bedroom window open to the warm summer night. Slipping from bed she made her way outside and saw by the pond her husband cradling their four-day-old son, perfectly framed by the night sky studded by diamond like stars.

The song ended and the night still carried Jack's soft words clearly, "See? No need to cry. I know you'd like the stars just like mommy does and one day, just like mommy, you'll be out among them."


	5. Coming Home

**Prompt # 5: Coming Home**

**By hlndncr**

_Surprise guest arrives;  
__Sweet reunion in the night.  
__Doohickeys are fun. _

Sam expected to be alone tonight, but she enters the bedroom and sees a lump under the covers. Taking off her jeans and t-shirt, she folds them neatly, places them on a chair and climbs into bed.

"Hey," Jack mumbles rolling over.

"Thought I wasn't going to see you until tomorrow."

"Got a late flight. Last minute."

"That why you didn't call?"

"Wanted to surprise you. Surprise."

"How long have you been here?"

"Couple hours. Where were you?"

"On base."

"Playing with your doohickeys?"

"Helping Daniel."

"Playing with his doohickeys?"

"That really doesn't sound right."

"Want to play with . . ."

"Don't say it!"

"C'mere," he whispers taking Sam in his arms.

It was good to be home.

**By amaradangeli**

She turns circles in his living room. She has this insane desire to make sure everything's just right. Not that he's _fussy_, just…particular.

A car door slams outside and her palms start to sweat. _Don't be nervous. _

She spies her overnight bag on the floor in the hall and she tosses it into the nearest bedroom.

The door opens and a casted leg and crutches precede him through the door. She hasn't seen him in months; still doesn't know what went wrong; has no clue where he was or why; can't believe _she's_ the one he called.

"Welcome home, sir."

**By XFchemist**

"Sam? What are you doing?", Jack told his wife who was sitting on the living room floor surrounded by a ton of paper boxes.

"You're early."

"Sam? Are we moving anywhere?"

"No, I'm just relocating stuff."

"Care to explain?"

"We don't need two studios, we can share your office. We could fix the room above the garage and use it as guestroom instead of the actual one. This way we'll have space for two other bedrooms."

"We don't need other bedrooms."

"Yes, we do."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do, for the babies."

"No, we don't…wait…did you say babies?"

**By Akamaimom**

"Careful."

"I _know_."

"You're bumping him around."

"He's fine. He's tough. Just like his old man."

Sam smiled, but was wise enough to quell her snort.

Jack, however, knew her well.

"I meant that in a colloquial sense, Smarty Pants."

"Mmm." Sam unlocked the door. Standing aside, she swung it wide for her family to pass through before following them into the living room.

Jack placed the bucket seat on the ottoman and flopped down in his chair. Closing the door behind her, Sam followed suit.

Jack nodded towards the carseat. "He's still asleep?"

"Yep."

"So."

"So."

Silence.

"Now what?"

**By sasha713**

Stepping onto the ramp was a relief but it didn't feel like she was coming home until she saw Jack there waiting for her, his hands stuffed into his pockets nonchalantly, his eyes drinking her in even while they gave nothing away. Her sigh as she saw him spoke of all the relief she felt, and all the longing for their future, but, this, seeing him waiting for her to make it back through that gate…

It made it all worthwhile.

Maybe one day coming home would mean more to them than just returning from mission, but for now, she guessed it was enough.

**By selene0789**

The _kawoosh_ opens, beckoning Sheppard home to Pegasus. His boots clang earnestly against the metal ramp—after so long on Atlantis, the gray confines of the SGC unsettle him.

A second pair of boots doesn't join his; Colonel Carter pauses, her gaze lifting to the briefing room window. Sheppard's gaze follows hers to find a silhouette standing watch. He knows that outline: he is the man who urged him towards the place John now calls home.

When the Colonel finally strides up the ramp, it occurs to John that her steps do not bring her home— but away from it.

**By Cairistiona**

This time she couldn't go with them. Janet hadn't given her permission. So she sat in her lab and tried to catch up with her work. She missed him, missed even the slight mess he sometimes brings to her life.

'Hey Carter, look what I have here for you!' he called while he walked through the door.

'I see' she said, looking at the muddy footsteps all over the floor.

**By fems**

"Colonel, my office," Jack said brusquely once Carter appeared.

Sam dutifully followed him, still wearing her flight suit and sporting a soft smile.

"What's going on here, Carter?" He questioned after closing the door behind her.

"Following protocol, Sir."

"Like hell you are! Vidrine said nothing about any complications and _Hammond_ isn't scheduled to return to Earth for another three weeks."

Waiting until he calmed a bit, Sam smiled. "It was time for _us_ to come home."

"No, it wasn't," he denied. Following her gaze to the hand resting on her stomach he gasped. "Wait, are you saying-"

"Yes, Jack."

**By A. Karswyll**

Sam dozed on a towel, listening to lapping waves as the dock creaked. Her thoughts turned, as they often did now, to memories of her mother. Mom had made all the base houses 'homes' and after Mom's death, it had taken years and heartache to learn what Mom had already taught her—

Cool water sprinkled over her with a childish giggle and Sam jerked awake. Above matching brown eyes peered at her—the old expressive eyes of Jack and the young wondering eyes of their son.

Yes, people were home and these two were the best home in the world.


	6. A Quarrel and a Kiss

**Chapter 6: A Quarrel and a Kiss**

**By amaradangeli**

"You know, Carter, usually I'd be getting some pretty hot makeup sex."

He watches in amusement as her jaw goes slack. "Sir?"

"I'm just saying, the last time I fought with a woman about something unrelated to work, there was makeup sex."

"Sir, I'm not sure if you're suggesting we… or that the fight was…"

He takes pity on her, "Oh, relax. I'm not propositioning you. And yeah, that argument was unprofessional."

"Yes, sir." She has the good graces to look chagrined. "It won't happen again."

"Good, Captain. Besides, you _were_ under the influence and it _was_ just a kiss."

**By XFchmeist**

He opened the door of the shower and stepped in behind her.

"Jack, I'm still mad."

He didn't say anything, he just removed the sponge from her hand and began to gently wash every inch of her body. Then he reached for the little bottle of shampoo and sank his fingers into her hair, massaging her scalp. He rinsed it out and repeated the procedure with the conditioner.

He started kissing her jaw line, her neck and that very sensitive spot under her ear.

Her knees got weak and she leaned against him.

"I'm still mad"

"Perfect. Angry sex followed by make-up sex."

**By selene0789**

"Carter, I get that it's getting close to Ship Day…"

"Yeah…?"

"And I know that there's this Ripple Challenge going on—"

"Drabble, sir."

"Right, that. Anyway, I wanna point out—for the record—that I don't think this is what **hlndncr** meant by 'A Quarrel and a Kiss'."

They both glance pointedly at the fletched arrow protruding from her thigh. It's superficial, but she'll be off that leg for a few weeks. Bed rest too… _Lots_ of bed rest.

Blue eyes blink up at him coquettishly. "Does that mean I don't get a kiss?"

"I never said _that_…"

**By sasha713**

When Carter got mad, chaos usually ensued. It was times like this when he knew that saying anything could be classed as the wrong thing, and he should keep his mouth shut, adding noncommittal murmurs of agreement every once in a while to make sure she knew he was listening. This Carter was not his favourite, but, in an odd way, it was endearing.

That in itself spoke volumes of how much he really adored this woman.

Her moods would usually calm quickly and she would look at him with an apology in her eyes, before kissing him.

It made it okay.

**By hlndncr**

Everyone at the SGC knew when they were fighting.

He avoided her lab and snapped at everyone. She never left her lab and spoke to no one.

After three days Teal'c had had enough.

He brought them into the briefing room and told them he was invoking the earth custom of "kiss and make up."

Teal'c then planted a big wet smooch on Jack's lips and walked out the door.

Sam doubled over laughing.

"Ack . . . yuck! Not funny, Carter."

Sam brushed her lips to his and departed, still giggling.

The General's persistent smile soon conveyed to all on base the quarrel was over.

**By Cairistiona**

There was a problem, a big problem. But actually, it was small. Only one little piece of chocolate left, too small to cut it in half.

'You eat it.'

'No, you.'

Why does she always have to be so polite?

Why does he always have to be so polite?

'That's enough!' said Sam, put the piece in her mouth and leaned over to kiss him.

'Here, share the taste.'

And with that their kiss lasted longer than any piece of chocolate could ever have.

**By A. Karswyll**

"Jack, could you pass me the third quarrel please?"

Jack looked at Sam underneath the machine she was working on and then around the ruthlessly organized workshop. "I hadn't thought you'd taken up archery…"

"Not that kind. The pyramidal-head shaped tool on the pegboard, third one from the left, second row down."

Jack found the strange tool and passed it under. "So, how'd it go with Cassie?"

_Clank_ "—fine—" _clunk_ "—but the kisses were flat—" _screech_ "—whoops—"

Jack furrowed his brow forebodingly. The kisses were flat? What had they been up to?

"—but the second ones worked—" _clank_"—you can have a kiss if you want—"

Jack leaned over, snagged her ankle and pulled her out from under the machine. Smiling at her surprised look he leaned over and kissed her soundly.

When they parted Sam murmured huskily, "What was that for?"

"You said I can have a kiss."

"What?" Sam blinked and laughed. "I meant a kiss cookie. There are some in the tin on the bench—the second batch baked right for our son's sixth birthday and I really need to get his present finished."

"I won't keep you long," Jack said roguishly and bent his head again.

**By trinity3  
****(Combining this story with Chapter 9: Under the Influence)**

"I wish you hadn't told me."

"You asked."

"Well I wish I didn't. Isn't there some kind of rule against that kind of thing?"

"Yes."

"Then wh…."

"I told you, we were under an alien influence."

She tried to be patient, but for the life of her Sam could not identify when Pete had become so whiny.

"But why him? I mean how come you didn't kiss Daniel or Teal'c?"

At that question Sam turned to look out the car window. She knew Pete really would not want the answer to that question, but he continued to ramble.

"Now I'm gonna be sitting across from the guy all night just thinking about you kissing him. Great."

Snap.

Crackle.

Pop!

"Oh my god Pete! It happened years ago. You're being ridiculous.

"Am I. I'm not the one going around kissing my boss."

Sam released an exasperated sigh and turned away from Pete altogether, glad that they were almost at the restaurant where they would meet the guys; another wonderful Daniel idea 'not'.

Before she could appreciate the few moments of silence, Pete started again.

"I'm not going to have to worry about this happening again."

Sam wondered if Pete was really waiting for an answer.

Apparently he was, because he asked her again as they drove into the parking lot and came to a stop.

"Right Sam?"

In that instant, Sam realized that fate was an ironic temptress. Who could she see coming out of his truck then, but Jack O'Neill.

Mr. Persistent continued; "Sam?"

Giving Pete a death glare before bolting out of the car, Sam strode purposefully towards the General. Before Jack could say; "Hey Carter! How are yo…" Sam's hands were on his face, her body pressed against his and her tongue in his mouth.

Oh, Jack didn't mind. This was just, well…. unexpected. Sam had only kissed him like that once, years ago, when they'd been 'touched' and under the influence of an alien virus.

When the kiss ended, Jack realized that Pete was standing some steps to their left. Sam held Jack's gaze for a few beats, her eyes saying to him, in that instant, what her heart felt. Turning to Pete, she sarcastically reassured him.

"Now you won't have to worry about it."

Walking past Pete unapologetically, Sam skipped up the steps to O'Mally's without looking back. Pete watched Jack's expression go from shock, to slight confusion, to understanding, to satisfaction, then to smirk in zero to sixty.

Suddenly Jack also walked past Pete. In like-Sam fashion he did a little skipping up the steps of his own. Leaving Pete behind, Jack thought to himself, "God I love that woman."

**By fems**

**Jack:**

"Your leader is a fortunate man."

Jack pricked up his ears when he overheard the chief talking to Daniel but kept looking ahead and returned Carter's soft smile when he caught her eyes twinkling over the campfire.

"What do you mean, great leader?"

"He travels with his betrothed–"

Jack nearly choked on his wannabe s'more but Daniel quickly corrected the natives before he had to step in.

"But their quarrels, sleeping accommodations and sharing of food and water… They are not bound by a kiss?"

"No! We aren't, eh, 'bound by a kiss' on Earth. They just work together…"

**Sam:**

"Oh, for crying out loud, Carter!"

Sam rolled her eyes, summoning her patience and schooling her features like a good little soldier. "Sir, with all due respect…"

"Don't pull that crap on me, Colonel."

"Excuse me, Sir?"

His eyes narrowed at her and he waved his hand around. "That little condescending tone of yours-"

"Sir!"

"Oh, come on!"

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to calm down. This was getting them nowhere. "I apologize, Sir. I did not mean any dis-"

"Please! Just kiss and make up already before the sexual tension suffocates the rest of us," Cassie cried out.


	7. Turning Point

**Chapter 7: Turning Point**

**By hlndncr**

Everyone has a stress point, a breaking point and a turning point. The key is discovering that someone who gives you the strength to survive it all.

_Stress point:  
_Sam stands before a house she's meant to share with a man she doesn't love.  
Jack stands silent as the woman he loves leaves his home in distress and the woman he's with looks on.

_Breaking point:  
_Her dying father tells her she can't let anything stand in the way of her happiness.  
His now ex-girlfriend tells him he's making a big mistake.

_Turning point:  
_"Thank you . . . for being her for me."  
"Always."

**By fems**

She had lived an exciting life and been shaped by many pivotal events.

Mom's death, the Challenger disaster, applying to the Academy, her engagement to Jonas, SGC vs NASA, being Tok'ra-ed, falling for her CO, making alien alliances, getting marooned on a spaceship, going on a blind date with a friend of her brother, defeating the Replicators and the Goa'uld, losing her father and Selmak, her engagement to Pete, going fishing with Jack…

Learning alternate realities were a fact Sam couldn't help but wonder about the turning points.

Except for one, of course; she and Jack were a universal constant.

**By XFchemist**

"Sir, there's no time."

"I know."

A force shield separated them.

So close and yet so far.

He had known for a long time that his feelings for her were deeper than he wanted to admit, even to himself.

He just didn't realise how deep they were.

"Sir, just go!"

"Nooo"

An epiphany.

The realisation hit him like a punch to the chest.

A sharp pain stabbed through his heart.

Time stood still.

He couldn't break eye contact with her.

He couldn't leave her.

He would rather have died himself than lose her.

He loved her.

**By amaradangeli**

"Then you know what, Jack? Put up, or shut up."

"Excuse me?" He almost couldn't believe Daniel said that to him. _Almost_.

"We've been stuck here for six days, high on," he floundered for the name and finally gave up, "whatever this stuff is. You've done nothing but go on and on about how good she looks, how good she smells, how good she tastes –"

"That's purely hypothetical," Jack defends.

"Yeah, well, you're driving her insane."

"She's driving _me_ insane."

"You're driving all of us insane! She won't tell you, but I will: put up, or shut up already."

**By Wild Flower**

She looked into his eyes and knew this was the point of no return.

Her eyes darted down to his lips again as his face grew closer.

They'd waited so long and now there were no restrictions. No rules. No regulations. No excuses.

Now there was just her and there was just him. Alone on his deck under a star-filled sky and there was nothing else to say.

What would happen after this? Her mind raced ahead as his face continued to draw steadily closer. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips caught hers and suddenly none of it mattered. The future, the past. It was nothing compared to this.

**By Cairistiona**

'Try it.'

'No, thanks, it looks too weird.'

'Hm, yes, but it tastes good.'

'No.'

'Please. It does not hurt.'

When could he ever resist her saying please.

'Just a little bit.'

She reached over the table and fed him a spoonful.

He turned it in his mouth. He smiled.

'You're right, that's good. I promise I'll never say anything again about your blue jello.'

**By sasha713**

He knew that he had perhaps gone past the point of no return, but, truthfully, he couldn't bring himself to regret it, because that moment, that turning point, when he had decided that he really didn't want to walk away from this –_them_- he had known that pulling back was not an option.

They had waited so long. Perhaps too long. But the way she was smiling at him, encouraging him with those eyes, he knew that it wasn't too late for them. This would work. And all because he just couldn't walk away from her anymore.

**By A. Karswyll**

Jack listened to the low murmurings from mother and son at the table bent over grade seven schoolwork.

"A turning point is a point at which the derivative changes sign," Sam explained.

The tone had Jack grinning with fond remembrance of the innumerable instances when Sam had had to explain some science-y thing to him in the field. Those explanations had landed on dumb ears and ended with a curt "Carter!"—unlike the young ears absorbing everything now.

He was sure they enjoyed these situations more! Jack sorted. And she probably had to dumb it down less for their son!

**By selene0789**

They spin, dancing around each other like leaves in the wind. They do not dare to touch, for fear that single seed of hope will be their undoing.

Duty, Honor, Commitment. They live by those rules—and they will love by them.

When the time is right, when there's nothing to hide. When they can simply be them.

Until that point is turned they will continue dance, spiraling ever closer, until the line between him and her are blurred, and there is not one without the other.


	8. Whispers in the Dark

**Chapter 8: Whispers in the Dark**

**By sasha713**

"Carter?"

Sam turned her head in the darkness as they sat hunched in the cold, trying to stay under the Jaffa's radar. It was freezing on this planet, and unless she wanted to actually climb _into_ his jacket, she doubted that she would get any warmer... (Not that she hadn't seriously thought about it, for, you know, body heat purposes).

"Yes Sir?" She whispered, her side pressed to his.

"I'm glad it's you, you know, here...with me..." She got a thrill at his words.

"Sir?"

"I think it would be a bit awkward if it were Teal'c." He squeezed his arm around her shoulder slightly.

She grinned.

**By amaradangeli**

"Sir, do you have any ibuprofen left?"

"Yeah. Let me just…" he clicked on his flashlight, retrieved the pills and clicked the flashlight back off. "Headache not getting any better?"

"It's not the headache, sir."

He flashed back to earlier in the day when they were still coming down off that drug. "Sorry I bit you."

"Sorry I scratched you." She didn't sound all that sorry.

"Sorry I bruised your wrists."

"Yeah, that might be tough to explain."

"You sorry for anything else?" he led.

"Sobering up too soon to..."

"Yeah."

"I don't get 'just say no'."

He just grinned.

**By XFchemist**

"Jack!"

"Shhh, keep quiet or you'll ruin my plan! You don't want people to find us here, do you?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"Oh yes! I've been thinking about it all evening but I had a hard time to free you from your crowd of admirers."

"I don't have admirers"

"Sam, on-world or off-world, you always have admirers."

"So, during a party at the White House with the President of the United States of America, you were thinking to drag me into a dark storage room?"

"You betcha."

"Why?"

"I wanted to kiss my wife."

"So, what are you waiting for flyboy?"

**By hlndncr**

Jacob/Selmak, grateful for the momentary quiet, guided the Tel'tak toward their destination while SG-1 bunked down for some rest.

Then Jacob's Tok'ra enhanced hearing began picking up whispers from the darkened cargo hold.

"Now, Sir?"

"Perfect time. We're the only ones awake."

"What about my dad?"

"Just keep it down; he won't know a thing. C'mon Carter, we both want it."

Jacob next heard rustling, sucking, slurping, lips smacking, even giggling.

Steaming Jacob lunged toward the back, raising the lights.

He was confronted with Colonel O'Neill and his daughter huddled in a corner holding cups of Jell-o.

"D'oh! I told you to keep it down Carter; now we have to share."

**By Cairistiona**

Sam didn't know what had disturbed her in her sleep. All she knew was that she was awake.

'Jack, wake up!' she whispered.

'What?' he mumbled.

'Something woke me up, some kind of noise.'

'What?'

'Be quiet and listen.'

They listened closely.

Suddenly he began to laugh.

'No more jello after 8 o'clock in the evening', he giggled and pointed at her stomach which was making gentle rumbling sounds.

**By A Karswyll**

Sam jolted awake. Jack wasn't in bed and she realised whispers in the kitchen had awakened her. Muffling a groan—Cassie and Jack better not be snacking on the cake for his 80th birthday tomorrow—she rolled from bed and shuffled out.

Where the kitchen light spilled into the dark hallway she paused, her breath catching at the sight before her. Two heads, one brown and the other white, were bent over a plate of cake, forks clicking as they fought over the dessert and furtively exchanged whispers.

Their son was home from his first tour on the BC-308 _Thor_.

**By selene0789**

There have always been words. Rumors, fluttering about the halls of the SGC, whispering on the relationship of one prominent Colonel and his second-in-command. Speculations of how she was promoted so quickly, and why he made such decisions.

Tonight, however, the softly-spoken words are of a different sort.

"She's beautiful…"

"Adorable…"

"So perfect…"

Jack O'Neill meets the eyes of his wife, smiling happily in the growing shadows of the evening. The child in her lap gurgles contentedly, the perfect amalgamation of her parents. Wide blue eyes, lop-sided grin… even Teal'c has seen the resemblance.

Sam shrugs, unconcerned. "Let them talk…"

**By fems**

With her this close he could smell the soft scent of her shampoo and feel her curves pressed against him. She was surprisingly soft despite her toned figure and Jack couldn't help but wonder if it was a sign that they seemed to fit together so perfectly. Her breathing was loud in the small space, every exhale hitting his neck and setting his nerves on fire. His senses seemed to be in overdrive and he blamed it on the darkness.

"Jeez, Carter!" He whispered when she turned around, her six brushing his groin.

"Sorry, Sir, almost done."

Damn escape pods.


	9. Under the Influence

**Chapter 9: Under the Influence**

**By sasha713**

Kissing Jack shouldn't feel so...impressive. She knew it. But, she couldn't quite bring herself to stop doing it despite the gnawing feeling that they could both be potentially under some kind of unnatural influence. There was a jittery feeling in her stomach for one, and she felt dazed and unsure of what had transpired beforehand.

She had kissed plenty of guys in her time. Some of them had been exceptional at it as well...but this...

It kind of defied reason.

It was everything a kiss should be.

He pulled back and she realised that maybe she _was_ under the influence.

_His_ influence.

**By amaradangeli**

"I've been told to either put up or shut up. Apparently I've been giving you a pretty hard time."

She glanced at him warily. "The drug has us all pretty out of sorts, sir."

He twisted his hat in his hands. "But I have been making it more difficult on you?"

"Well, I'm not really sure what to think when you say… the things you've been saying. And being affected myself…"

"I have been kinda on edge."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'll just keep my distance, Carter. 'Til this blows over."

"That is shutting up. Or…

"Put up?"

"Yes, _please_."

**By XFchemist**

"DanielJackson, you owe me $50"

"They are again under an alien influence? This is…what…the seventh time this year?"

"It is the eighth time. You owe me $400 in total, and I suggest that we separate them before things get hotter," Teal'c replied moving towards his two teammates who were making out near the campfire.

_It's not cheating_, he contemplated, _if during peaceful missions like this one he merely suggests to the local leader that his two friends need something to weaken their inhibitions. All the sexual tension between MajorCarter and ColonelO'Neill is unhealthy both for them and the team. The fact that he gets money from DanielJackson is just a bonus._

_Yes,_ he thought, _sometimes a touch of alien influence is just a blessing._

**By hlndncr**

Jack knew he was a goner the first time he gazed into her dazzling blue eyes. They sparkled with intelligence, defiance, and just a touch of mischief.

He had no idea what thoughts she could be thinking in that beautiful head of hers, but he could listen to her babble all day.

Her soft pale skin and silky blond hair held endless fascination for him. He could never resist a gentle caress or light sniff whenever she was near.

Yes, Jack had been under the influence of Grace Carter O'Neill from the moment she was born.

Like mother, like daughter.

Jack wouldn't want it any other way.

**By Cairistiona**

'Daniel, who could I ask best about alien influence?' Jack asked while sitting down at the table with his tray. 'I mean, I want to know how I notice if something or someone is under alien influence?'

'Ask Sam.'

'Not in this case.'

'Are you suspecting that something is wrong with her?'

'Not actually with her, but I mean, look at this, there must be something in it, or why should someone be so avid for something looking so weird,' replied Jack, pointing at the blue jello.

**By A. Karswyll**

Sam sat on the gurney across from Jack and kicked her feet. Doctor Janet was a meanie: she wanted to play! Her adult brain cringed but the rest—under the influence of K1D-386's incense—didn't care.

"Pst, Sam," Jack hissed. "Wanna play?"

"We're not supposed to get off the beds," Sam pouted.

Jack deflated, then perked up. "That's okay. Lets shadowbox!"

"Oo, you're smart Jack," Sam beamed.

Checking there were no watchers—Daniel didn't count—they kicked at each other's shadows and quickly degraded into giggling shrieks.

"What are you doing?"

They looked at the meanie doctor and chorused: "Nothing!"

**By selene0789**

Jack O'Neill never claimed to be a saint. He drank. He reveled. But he stayed away from the hard stuff. Drugs were never his thing. He'd always been able to say no.

That was before he met _her_.

He tolerated her at first, sensing potential. Then he came to trust her, and she him. With that trust came science jokes and bright grins.

Slowly, he began to need it. He went out of his way to get his fix, every smile of hers its own high.

He knew he shouldn't. It could only end in disaster.

He didn't care.

He was hooked.

**By fems**

Jack sat back on Daniel's sofa, watching the 'new' SG-1 interacting over pizza and beer. They were no longer his team or Carter's, now Mitchell officially was the team leader and Vala had recently been accepted as the fifth member.

"What about you, Jack?"

"My favorite alien influence, Daniel?" He smirked, his eyes finding Carter's. "Oh, I don't know. Probably P3X-797 or P3X-595…"

She flushed and by now he knew exactly how far down that went. "Oh, _those _designations you remember!"

"Those weren't mentioned in the mission reports – and I read them all!" Mitchell commented as the other guys laughed.


	10. By My Side

**Chapter 10: By My Side**

**By amaradangeli**

"This is a little above and beyond the call of duty, Carter." He tapped his beer bottle against the deck railing and his aggravation came across loud and clear.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, sir."

"I'm not good company right now. Why don't you go on home." It was clearly not a question.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?"

"What? Tonight? Or in general?"

"Tonight. Mostly."

"What I want isn't usually taken into account."

"I thought I'd stay anyway. Because tonight? I could sure use somebody by my side."

"Yeah?" He reached out. "Me too."

**By Wild Flower**

"Ready for this?"

"Do we really need to do this? We could just skip out. Disappear. Leave them all to it." Jack looked at her hopefully.

"Not a chance. They've been waiting for this as long as we have." She smiled at him, her eyes shining with happiness.

He sighed. "Fine. But you'll stay by my side?"

"Always." Sam wrapped her fingers around his and leaned forward to seal her promise with a kiss.

Her eyes still on his, Sam pushed the door open as a wave of noise hit the couple.

Jack and Sam were surrounded by people as they entered the reception side by side as man and wife.

**By hlndncr**

Going through the gate the first time and the thousandth.

Being taken over by alien beings and alien technologies.

Injured, imprisoned, tortured.

Lost in space, in time and between realities.

Under fire and under the microscope.

Medals, honors, and promotions.

Moral ambiguities and questionable decisions.

Losing people they loved, and sometimes getting them back again.

Many friends, more enemies, a few fleeting lovers.

Almost freezing, drowning, and burning in hell.

Through it all one constant remained …

Jack and Sam sat contentedly side by side on a wooden dock each casting a line into a fishless pond. Both knew they were exactly where they were always meant to be.

**By Cairistiona**

Finally they were home. Their home. After the wedding and the honeymoon.

They celebrated with all their friends.

And spent their honeymoon on a place with nice tropical beaches. And Sam wore a bikini.

But after all these great events they were perfectly happy just sitting there on the couch.

'I'm so happy that I can do this, sitting here with you by my side eating blue jello.'

'Always'

**By sasha713**

She looked at him and knew his thoughts, even when he wasn't revealing a thing. She looked at him and knew his intentions, even when he said nothing, his eyes on hers, deep with intensity, the barrier unspoken between them shutting down his expression.

She knew without asking, without words that the sacrifice they made personally was not about career, or about the military. Removing those things would ultimately stretch them farther apart. He would no longer be by her side. And she just couldn't bring herself to make that step. Because she needed him right where he was.

'_By my side._'

**By XFchemist**

"Come on Sir, it's our turn to enter", Sam said pushing her CO forward a little.

"Carter, do you really think that it's a good idea?"

"You promised! You don't wanna disappoint Cassie, do you?"

"Damn! She has me wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?"

"Of course she has, don't tell me you realised that just now!"

"Well no, but still…I don't know if…"

"Sir? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?", she teased him.

"No, of course not Major. It's just that I'm not so comfortable about entering inside…there", he replied pointing his finger to the structure in front of them.

"It's Halloween and that's just a haunted house! Don't worry Sir, I'll be by your side"

**By A. Karswyll**

Sam snuggled down against Jack in front of the fire. A log popped and sparks danced into the Minnesota night sky where they shone a dim yellow against the vast expanse of twinkling white stars before winking out.

Jack wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer and wrapping the blanket around them both to keep out the nip of the autumn air.

She hummed her approval and rested her head on his shoulder. Countless camp fires offworld had been full of excitement and trials, but here, now, there was only peace at being beside the man she loved.

**By selene0789**

The string quartet flares into the familiar march, announcing the woman of the hour. There she is, tall and resplendent in a sheath of white. She's beautiful.

He blinks, and then she's in front of him, close enough to touch. He does, reaching out to brush the soft, bare skin of her arm.

She beams, her joy for him and him alone. His heart skips a beat.

Together they turn to face the officiator—to face their future— side by side.

"You're late," he murmurs softly.

"Sorry, sir."

He blinks. "Sir?"

That smile again. "…Jack."

**By fems**

Sam closed the door as the last of the guests left her house and went back into the living room. She was exhausted, and emotionally drained after the death of her father and her breakup with Pete.

"Sir, you're still here." Due to her confusion it came out more like a statement than a question, but she hadn't seen him for over an hour and thought he'd already left.

"Just wanted to help you clean up. It was a nice service, Carter. I'm sure Dad would have approved."

"Thank you, Sir."

He frowned. "For what?"

"Standing by my side."

"Always."


End file.
